


hello stu p i d!

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, No Beta, author regrets everything, i guess??, kevkyumil (jaekevkyu?) because i couldnt decide, quarantine hitting hard, sunwoo baby, take a shot every time they say stupid, theyre just oblivious asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What did you just call me?" Sunwoo asked."Stupid." Chanhee answers without hesitation. "You do that all the time, why can't I?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	hello stu p i d!

**Author's Note:**

> title from iu's "bbibbi" ^__^
> 
> ive had this unfinished for so long but here we are  
> sorry
> 
> edit after like idk how many months UHHHHH i never noticed i didnt put any summary??? Sorry

"No Kevin, you don't get it." Chanhee sighed, twirling the ice cubes in his coffee with a straw.

"So you think Sunwoo-" 

"Don't say his name!"

"Chill, he's not Voldemort." Kevin said. "Anyways... you think Sun-, _ow!_ , your flatmate hates you because he keeps calling you stupid for no reason?"

"Yes." Chanhee muttered while looking away.

"God," Kevin chuckled. "You really are stupid."

Stupid.

Sunwoo likes to call Chanhee stupid. 

Actually, all of Chanhee's friends like to do that. But Sunwoo, being Chanhee's flatmate, gets the enormous privilege of doing that Every Single Day.

It kind of annoys Chanhee but hey, that's the point.  
Sunwoo likes Chanhee. And he's being pretty obvious about it, but Chanhee doesn't see it. _Of course he doesn't_.

The main reason Sunwoo calls Chanhee stupid is for the reaction. Usually, Chanhee just shouts back _"I'm not stupid!"_. Sometimes, he adds _"you are"_ to that. And when Sunwoo continues, he just pouts and walks away to his room.

Cute, isn't it? Well, at least Sunwoo finds it cute.

"So when are you planning to tell him?" Changmin asked him one day. Well, he's already asked multiple times, but Sunwoo's answer has always been the same.

"Pfft." Sunwoo laughed. "Never." 

"Aren't you tired of it though? He might think you hate him at this point." Changmin said.

"What? No! I don't hate him!" Sunwoo exclaimed. "I don't hate him." He repeated quietly after Changmin gestured him to.

He doesn't hate Chanhee.

"Hey, stupid." Sunwoo knocked on the door to Chanhee's room. "Wanna watch something?" 

"Sunwoo, it's 1 am."

"And? Come out,

Stupid."

"I'm gay, now leave me alone." 

Sunwoo couldn't see Chanhee's reaction, but by the tone of his voice he could tell he was pouting. He chuckled. "No shit, me too. You're not special." 

"What?"

"Just kidding, you are special. Now please come watch something with me, I can't sleep."

Sunwoo could hear a sigh and a quiet _"Fine."_ before he saw Chanhee stand in front of him. "What are we watching?"

"Your choice." Sunwoo answered, already on his way to his room.

"Sunwoo?" Chanhee spoke up during the movie. 

"Shh. Watch the movie."

"It's boring."

"You chose it!"

Chanhee sighed. "Just wanted to thank you for calling me special earlier."

"Why the need?" Sunwoo raised an eyebrow, eyes still on the laptop's screen. Chanhee was right, the movie was boring as hell.

"You know, usually you only call me stupid so it felt nice to have a change."

Sunwoo hummed. "Did you smile?"

"No, I mean, I uh... yeah. I did."

Sunwoo smiled. "Good." When he turned to face Chanhee, he noticed that the older has already fallen asleep. He chuckled, turning off the movie. "Stupid." 

"Kevin. Listen. Kevin, pay attention to me. Kevin!" Chanhee said through the phone. 

"Ah.. Jaehyun stop it. Changmin, tell him something, can't you guys see I'm on the phone?" Kevin whined, then went back to his phone. "Sorry, can you repeat?"

"I think someone cloned Sunwoo, took the original Sunwoo away and replaced him with the clone. Am I going insane?"

"Yes. Why do you think that?"

"So basically he was nice to me. Like?? He was nice! He did call me stupid but then he just did a 180! By that I mean that called me special, let me choose the movie we were going to watch even if it was boring, and just... he did stuff the normal Sunwoo wouldn't do, you know? And I remember falling asleep then. Where am I now? In my own bed. He fucking carried me and tucked me in while I was asleep. Kev, that's not Sunwoo... I'm scared!"

"Chill. If he called you stupid it's the real Sunwoo." Kevin laughed lightly. "Have you ever thought why he keeps on calling you stupid?"

"No."

"..Chanhee, do you like him?" Kevin asked, putting his phone away when Chanhee yelled _"Kev!"_. He laughed. "Okay, but do you?"

Chanhee whined. "You know I catch feelings too fast." Kevin couldn't see the younger but knew he was pouting.

"So you like him. Perfect." Kevin said. "Try doing something about it, see how he reacts! I mean that's kind of what he doe- um forget that one! Have fun winning Sunwoo's heart, you two are both annoying enough to be together. I have two stubborn boyfriends to take care of."

"Hey!" Chanhee let out a whine followed by a sigh while staring at the screen of his phone. "He hung up."

Kevin's words ringed in his ears all day.  
_"Do something about it?"_ Chanhee thought, on his way back to his place. _"But what?"_

"Hey, I'm home!" Chanhee called out, closing the front door behind him. 

_No response._

"Hey, stupid!" He called out once again, a particular word coming out of his mouth unconsciously. "I'm home, are you there?"

_No response._

"He's probably working on something." He muttered, taking off his shoes and coat. "Or he's not even home." He said, walking to his room.

A loud shuffling caught his attention, making him stop. Shortly after, a red haired boy appeared in the hallway.

"What did you just call me?" Sunwoo asked.

"Stupid." Chanhee answers without hesitation. "You do that all the time, why can't I?" He asked, trying to enter his room but the younger blocked his way.

"That's my brand." Sunwoo pouted. 

A sudden rush of confidence went through Chanhee, making him take a step forward. "Yes, your brand is being stupid. Can you let me in my own room now?" He asked, tilting his head. They were technically almost the same height, with Chanhee being the slightly shorter one, which made it easier for him to maintain an eye contact with the younger.

"N-no," Sunwoo looked away. "I meant my brand is calling you stupid." 

Chanhee took another step forward; he could trap Sunwoo between himself and the door at any moment now.

"What are you doing?" Sunwoo asked, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"You like me," Chanhee said calmly. "Don't you?" 

"What?"

"You like me." Chanhee gently placed his hand on the door, next to Sunwoo's head. "Admit it."

"No I don't!" Sunwoo protested. If he could, he would try to escape by now. But for some reason, his body is not allowing him to move.

"Yes you do. I'm not that dense, Sunwoo."

Sunwoo sighed. "How did you know?" He whispered, barely audible to Chanhee's ear.

"So you do!" Chanhee beamed, a wide smile creeping on his face. "Kevin might've slipped out something about you liking my reactions to when you call me stupid, and it hasn't left my thoughts all day." 

"I swear I'll kill him one day." Sunwoo muttered.

"Hey, stupid." Chanhee chuckled, hand leaving the door to caress Sunwoo's jaw. "No violence needed, I like you too." 

Sunwoo's eyes went wide at these words. He looked at Chanhee hesitantly, to which the older just nodded. He let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled.

"I'm waiting for something, you know?" Chanhee said, playing with Sunwoo's earrings.

Sunwoo shivered with every brush of Chanhee's fingers against his earlobe, unconsciously leaning his head on the door of Chanhee's room. "W-what?"

" _Ooh_ , you like that." Chanhee cooed, running his fingers again on the younger's earrings.

Sunwoo sighed. "Ah, stop it."

"Make me." Chanhee chuckled, the tips of his fingers sliding down and dancing on the side of Sunwoo's neck. "I'm still waiting."

Sunwoo shivered again.

As soon as he cupped Chanhee's face with his hands, the hand on his neck stopped and mimicked his actions. 

"Come on," Chanhee breathed out on the younger's lips. "Do it already, you're so slow it's getting annoying."

"You're annoying too, stupid." Sunwoo replied, lips soon crashing with Chanhee's.

Chanhee completely trapped Sunwoo, to the point where the younger had to lean on it.  
In between kisses, Chanhee absentmindedly grabbed the doorknob which resulted in the door opening and Sunwoo falling flat on the floor with Chanhee on him.

Chanhee sat up, straddling Sunwoo's lap. "Oops." He giggled, looking down at the younger.

"You're evil." Sunwoo huffed. 

"Hey, it was an accident!" Chanhee whined.

"Accident or not, my head hurts now!" Sunwoo whined back, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll kiss it better." Chanhee said leaning down.

"Babe." Sunwoo placed his other hand on Chanhee's chest.

Chanhee smiled at the nickname. "What?"

"Bring the ice, stupid."

"Hey," Chanhee sat down next to Sunwoo, pressing the ice pack to his head. "Can I ask something?"

"Shoot." Sunwoo replied, then winced from the cold. "Not here, just a little to the left."

"Okay." Chanhee moved the pack as instructed. "Um... what are we, now?" 

"Whatever you want us to be." Sunwoo answered. "I mean, we like each other, so I'd like you to be my boyfriend, but-"

"What?"

"What?" Sunwoo raised an eyebrow.

"Can you repeat that?" 

"Uh, I'd like you to be my boyfriend?" 

Chanhee leaned in to leave a soft peck on Sunwoo's lips. "I'd like you to be my boyfriend too." He said with a smile.

"I see that you two finally worked it out." Changmin stated as the two sat down in front of him. 

"What do you mean?" Chanhee asked.

"You were literally holding hands walking there." Changmin said. 

"Still are." Kevin added and chuckled. "Congrats Chanhee, you caught up fast."

"Hey." Sunwoo muttered, cheeks matching the cherry color of his hair.

"Hey, Kev." Chanhee said. "What was Jaehyun doing when I called you, to the point of me having to repeat everything?"

"Simpl-" Jaehyun started, but Kevin cut him off.

"This clingy stubborn baby was trying to gain my attention." Kevin said, unrolling his turtleneck to show his neck, all bruised up. "Day three of wearing turtlenecks when going out." He sighed, and Jaehyun chuckled.

"Okay now I regret asking." Chanhee quickly said, his reaction making Changmin laugh.


End file.
